


Touching Below The Belt Is All Fun And Games Until Someone Realizes They Left The Oven On

by gilshaelos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Almost Sex, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, talks about Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilshaelos/pseuds/gilshaelos
Summary: Sex. They were going to have sex. It made sense. They’ve been dating for awhile, they’re both adults, it’s late, they’ve been handsy… It’s fine. This was all fine.Yamazaki didn’t notice how he had frozen in place.-Yamazaki learns that consent goes both ways.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Touching Below The Belt Is All Fun And Games Until Someone Realizes They Left The Oven On

Yamazaki typically retired for the night with Hijikata.  
After a long day of work, patrols or otherwise, they watched TV, told each other about their days, and snuggled together until they fell asleep. Well, Yamazaki typically fell asleep first, Hijikata then turning off the TV, tucking them in, holding him close… Then waking up in the morning for work again.   
Sometimes they kissed, sometimes they didn’t, just content in watching some rerun of some hard-boiled detective show. (Who watches this crap for real though? Didn’t everyone skip that arc?)   
Tonight, they kissed.   
  
Starting innocently enough, Yamazaki kisses his cheek and gets close to him, intending to just cuddle. But Hijikata moved in closer.   
He changed how he was sitting and kissed Yamazaki again. Their lips slotted together gently at first, but Hijikata pressed, and Yamazaki tried to match him. He made soft noises into his mouth when they parted, both already practically breathless.   
Hijikata pushed his fingers through Yamazaki’s hair, going back in for a deeper kiss. His tongue poked in, slow at first, but soon met with the spy’s and they pushed together. Yamazaki was enthusiastic, pressing against his lips and doing all the little things he knew his boyfriend liked. He sucked on his tongue, Hijikata huffed out a soft noise before going back in for more. Yamazaki bit his lower lip when he pulled away. Hijikata had a hungry look in his eyes, and leaned over Yamazaki slightly.   
  
“You look good like this…” He breathed and moved down, kissing into Yamazaki’s neck. He didn’t leave marks, they had work tomorrow.   
Yamazaki made a soft whimpering sound, moving his hands to hold and grab at Hijikata’s sides. He gripped his pajama yukata loosely while Hijikata trailed his kisses up against his jawline now. Hijikata shifted, moving Yamazaki around slightly into sitting on his lap now. His legs spread over his vice-chief’s, straddling him, and he held onto his yukata tighter.   
  
Something about this felt weird.   
It was very intimate, which wasn’t weird but something in his stomach made Yamazaki feel strange.   
Oh well. He was with his boyfriend. He was safe. It’s fine. Yamazaki was supposed to want what his boyfriend wanted, right? Right!   
Said boyfriend’s hands rubbed his side while the other cupped his face, bringing him down for more kissing. They were strong and deep, soft noises and pants between their lips. Hijikata’s hand then slipped under his yukata. His warm yet bony hand rested around his ribs, and Yamazaki shivered, and his own hands just gripped his clothes, no longer moving.   
Hijikata shifted in place, kissing at his neck again while he pushed his robe up and off his shoulders, leaving him in a tank top and boxers. Yamazaki was tense now, but tried to lean into his touch, proving difficult.   
  
Kissing at his neck and taking off his clothes… Yamazaki’s lips pursed while Hijikata made a small hickey into his collarbone. A whimper escaped Yamazaki, even more so when Hijikata’s hand went farther down, resting on the side of his stomach now. He tensed up, and didn’t relax even when Hijikata kissed his cheek and ran his free hand into his hair again.   
He sank into his lips a little when they met. Yamazaki hardly noticed when their lips met again. His head felt foggy. Something about this… But… It was fine, right?   
Yamazaki balled Hijikata’s clothes in tight nervous fists.   
  
They kissed still, but slowly, Yamazaki stopped doing the things Hijikata liked, but still let him into his mouth. Still panting, still breathless… Hijikata’s eyes looking at him like that… Their eyes meeting felt like a death sentence. Which sounds worse the more Yamazaki thinks about it.   
His mind was somewhere else, he wasn’t really sure where, but was brought back to reality when Hijikata pulled at the hem of his boxers.   
Yamazaki’s stomach turned.  
  
He intended to have sex with him. The hot and heavy kissing, the clothes… Of course! Idiot cherryboy!!   
...He really was still a virgin. He was nervous and anxious immediately, still tense and rigid, he didn’t relax. Yamazaki should want this, right? He was too old to be a virgin, and since he was a virgin, he should want this! It’s fine!   
Sex. They were going to have sex. It made sense. They’ve been dating for awhile, they’re both adults, it’s late, they’ve been handsy… It’s fine. This was all fine.   
Yamazaki didn’t notice how he had frozen in place.   
  
“Alright. Stop.” Hijikata's voice cut through his frantic thoughts. “That’s enough for tonight.” And his hand was no longer half-way in his underwear.   
  
Yamazaki blinked.   
What?   
“Eh?”   
  
“Yeah. We’re done.”   
  
“What do you mean? It’s fine, Toshiro, I thought you wanted to-”   
  
“I do.”   
  
Yamazaki intended to do something “sexy”, but he was still frozen, and stared at his boyfriend, puzzled.   
“If you do, then it’s fine, right?” He sheepishly reasoned. It’s what his boyfriend wanted, so it’d be fine.   
  
“Sagaru.” He tilted his head. “Do you want to?”   
  
“It’s fine! It’s fine, we can still-”   
  
“Do you _want_ to?”   
  
“I… It-It’s fine, Toshiro… I…” Yamazaki stuttered, eyes unable to meet the other man’s.   
  
“ _Sagaru_ .” Hijikata put his hands on his shoulders. “I didn’t hear a yes. And you’re hesitating too much. We’re not doing anything.”   
  
Yamazaki’s shoulders drooped, and he let out a hard sigh he didn’t realize he was holding.   
They weren’t going to do anything.   
  
“You can’t hum and haw this. I have to have an enthusiastic yes. Telling me it’s fine isn’t consent.”   
  
Yamazaki knew he was right but… “But-”   
  
“Do you want this?”   
  
“I… I don’t know.”   
  
Hijikata raised an eyebrow. “Is ‘I don’t know’ a yes?”   
  
“No sir…”   
  
Satisfied, he nodded and reached over, pulling up Yamazaki’s shed yukata, draping it onto his shoulders. Yamazaki adjusted himself and put it on properly, covering himself back up. Hijikata carefully pushed and moved Yamazaki off of his lap, and backed up onto the futon. Yamazaki studied his face, looking for any shred of anger or disappointment… But couldn’t find any. Why?   
  
“Sagaru?”   
  
Yamazaki was drawn from his thoughts again, blinking and looking over at his boyfriend.   
  
“Can we cuddle?”   
Yamazaki nodded.   
“Good. You’re the little spoon, that’s an order.”   
  
He chuckled and climbed into bed with him, letting him take control again, but this time; Yamazaki was calm. Hijikata held him close, held him how he usually does, and arm over his stomach, the other across his chest. This was good. This was normal. They weren’t going to have sex. And that was okay.   
_But was it?!_   
  
“...Toshiro?” Yamazaki spoke up after a few minutes.   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Are… Are you mad? I’m sorry that I-”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“Shut up?” He squeaked.   
  
“Yeah. Don’t… Don’t give me that. I don’t want to hear it.” Hijikata said firmly and squeezed him. “It’s okay not to have sex. It’s not like we planned on it. We don’t have to… We don’t have to do anything.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
He scoffed. “Yes, really. We can just make-out and that’s it. Adults can just make-out sometimes, we can just kiss. What, did you think every make-out sesh turns into sex?” Yamazaki could practically feel him roll his eyes. “It feels like you learned everything from doujins and fics or something…”   
  
_That’s because he DID!!!!_   
He was a cherryboy goddammit!! How else is he supposed to know anything?! That gorilla of a mangaka didn’t give him enough backstory, so who knows if he even had parents or a teacher to teach him about the birds and the bees?! He was a dumbass of a gay man! Of course his first thoughts were that akin to a doujin! _Give me a goddamn BREAK!!_

But…  
It was all okay. They didn’t have to do anything. They could just kiss, or cuddle… They didn’t have to have sex. Not until Yamazaki was truly ready to give an enthusiastic yes. Just because they made out or got a little touchy-feely doesn’t mean he needs to take his pants off.   
  
“You stopped.”   
  
Hijikata snuggled in closer. “Of course I did. You weren’t kissing me much, your body was like a statue. I could tell you weren’t having fun.” He kissed his head. “If you’re not having fun, Sagaru, how can I have fun?”   
  
“Okay.” Yamazaki sighed softly, relieved and relaxed. “...Thank you. I want-”   
  
“Shh.” He pulled the futon blanket over them. “That’s the future. This is now. Don’t worry about that, it’s not the end all be all. I care about you. Not sex.”   
  
Yamazaki just shut his eyes, letting Hijikata pull him into him as close as he could manage. He exhaled slowly.   
“Okay.”   
It didn’t take long for sleep to wash over him, dreamless, yet blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what to say beyond "this is a very niche kind of fluff/comfort i crave bc im trauma?" and thats all i ever really do. maybe someday ill write real porn (i can definitely do it! posting it is another story.)
> 
> i hope you like it though!
> 
> follow me on twitter i dont shut the fuck up about gintama @gilshaelos1


End file.
